Desperate Anatomy
by L.J. Phoenix
Summary: Wisteria Lane and Seattle collide to create this twisted, romantic, humorus drama.Odd pairings, unexpected pregnancys, heart breaks and just lame jokes.


Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Desperate Housewives.

A/N: Mary Alice Young tells the story. Gabrielle is pregnant, Meredith and Derek are not together,  
Mike is single, George and Callie are married, Cristina and Burke are married, Susan is single, Alex and Izzie are single,  
Addison is with Mark Sloan (or McSteamy) and Finn is trying to win Meredith's heart. (Lame, yes, but I liked his character.)

Susan Mayer sat in her bedroom, staring in her mirror.  
She had noticed an odd bump on her neck, she was starting to get concerned.  
Her daughter Julie said she should go to the doctors, in wich she is going to.

"Julie!" Susan called. "What, mom?" Julie yelled from the kitchen.  
"Can you come with me? I'm sort of scared to go see this new doctor."  
"Mom, I heard he's really nice. They said his name is Shepherd. Or something." Julie mumbled.  
"I don't care what his name is or how nice he is. He's probably some creepy old pervert who's going to try  
and feel me up." Susan mumbled, grabbing the keys to her car. "They said he's a top of the line neurosurgeon." Julie said,  
grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "I don't need surgery! I just have an odd bump on my neck and some headaches."  
Julie rolled her eyes and followed her mother out the door. Edie Britt, a realestate agent drove by and noticed her neighbors stepping  
out of their house. "Hello, neighbors! I'm just off to sell this beautiful two story victorian. Where are you off to?" Edie slowed up.  
"To the doctors." Susan said, getting in her car. "Oh, did you start coughing up hairballs?" (that was lame, I know.)  
Susan glared at Edie and pulled out of her drive way and drove off to the hospital.

(Meanwhile at Seattle Grace Hospital)  
Drs. Derek Shepherd and Meredith Grey just finished surgery on a woman's spine.  
"Good work, Meredith." Derek said, smiling at her and washing his hands.  
"Thank you, Derek." Meredith smiled back and washed her hands. Derek dryed his hands and walked out of the scrub room.

"Dr. Shepherd," Dr. George O'Malley said, coming over with a folder in his hand. "There's a woman with the name Susan Mayer here to see you, sir."  
Derek took the folder and looked through it. "Hm. OK, thank you, O'Malley." Derek walked off toward the room Susan was in.

He knocked on the door and came in. Susan was sitting on the bed thing...twiddling her thumbs.  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Mayer. I'm Dr. Shepherd." Derek said, shaking her hand. Susan looked up at the handsome doctor and mumbled "Good..."  
He smiled at her and started looking at her files. There was another knock on the door and George entered.  
"Ah. Ms. Mayer, this is Dr. George O'Malley. He's a surgical intern here and I hope you don't mind that he will be observing?" Susan nodded.  
"OK, Ms. Mayer, could you please tell us when this bump appeared?" Derek asked, as George went ahead and started examining her.  
"About a week ago. Umm...I had woken up and decided to go over and see my neighbor Mike, and then this sharp pain came in my head and this bump was there." Derek came over and examined the rather large bump. "Do these headaches come often?" he asked.  
"Yes, they do infact." Susan said.

Julie, Susan's 17 year old daughter (I dunno if she's really 17, let's just say that she is...) sat in the lobby.  
She looked around the corner and saw a short woman leading three doctors. One of whom she thought was cute.  
"This way, you suck ups!" Dr. Bailey yelled. Julie stepped out of the r oom and followed them curiously.

They entered a room where a man layed, looking quite relaxed.  
"Interns, this is Jeffery Polks. He's on the top of the heart transplant list." Bailey said, walking over to the patient.  
Jefferey opened his eyes and looked at Bailey. "My, aren't you a pretty lady!" he said. Bailey turned around to her interns.  
"May I also add that he had been in a motorcycle accident about five years ago and scrambled his brains. OK, who would like to be on this case?"  
Three interns held up their hands. "Uhm...Yang, you take this one." A petit woman stepped up and took the folders and started talking to the patient.  
Julie cocked her head to the side, she was curious about doctors and what they do.  
"Code blue on the fourth floor." came a voice. "Alright, let's move." Bailey started running and the other two followed.  
Julie followed still. She knew she was most likely going to get in trouble, but she wanted to see what was going on.

Up on the fourth floor, a woman was having a grand maul sezure. (I can't spell that, sorry)  
"Somebody page Dr. Montgomery Shepherd." Bailey said, trying to hold the woman down while a woman with carmel colored hair injected some odd  
medicine in a tube connecting to the woman. A tall woman with red hair walked in and Julie couldn't see anymore.  
"OK, she should be alright now." said a female voice. Julie's eyes got big and she started running off before getting caught.

Gabrielle Solis is 7 months pregnant. She is supposed to be having a baby girl. She's thrilled over this, so is her husband Carlos.  
She is of course due to go get an ultra sound today. She waited in the room for her doctor Montgomery Shepherd.  
A knock came and Addison popped her head in. "Hello, Mrs. Solis! How are you doing today?" she asked.  
"Good, how are you?" Gaby sat back on the bed and Addison walked over with her folders. A young woman then walked into the room.  
"I'm doing good. This is Dr. Stevens. She will be observing today." Gaby nodded towards her and smiled.  
Izzie took a seat and watched Addison give Gaby a pelvic exam then do the ultra sound. "Dr. Stevens, could you please hold this?" Izzie came over and held the thing for the ultra sound. Addison applyed the cream to Gaby's belly and turned on the ultra sound. Izzie ran the scope gently over Gaby's stomach and the baby came up. Addison stared at the screen quietly. "Izzie, could you please move it to the left more." Addison said quietly.  
Izzie looked at the screen and her mouth dropped. "Is that accurate?" Izzie asked quietly. Addison turned and nodded.  
"Is there something wrong with my baby?" Gaby asked, alert.


End file.
